<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rainy Sunday by daydreamwithyou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24400276">Rainy Sunday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamwithyou/pseuds/daydreamwithyou'>daydreamwithyou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Luna Alvez 🌙 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Garvez, Nostalgia, Parents!Garvez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:08:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24400276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamwithyou/pseuds/daydreamwithyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Penelope's first Mother's day and she's experiencing some mixed emotions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Alvez/Penelope Garcia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Luna Alvez 🌙 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rainy Sunday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was originally posted on Tumblr on Mother's day, I totally forgot to post it here until now.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a rainy Sunday morning, Penelope sat by the window drinking some tea, it was Mother’s day, her first one since officially becoming a mom, last Mother’s day she was almost seven months pregnant with her daughter and they had decided to go to New York to be with Luke’s mom and grandmother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This year they were staying in, Luke had been away on a case for a few days and they wanted to just have a day in with their almost one year old baby, still Penelope was having a hard time around today’s holiday.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This day reminded her of her own mom, it was inevitable, it didn’t matter how many years had passed she missed her mom, and she would always feel just a tiny bit sad thinking she didn’t get to ask her mom for advice for her little Luna, that her sweet little girl would never get to know her grandparents on her side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed, rain kept falling and it didn’t seem it was going away any time soon, she didn’t notice Luke coming to the living room, holding a very much awake Luna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning mommy, look who’s awake” Penelope turned to see the two loves of her life and for the first time that morning, she smiled and remembered how lucky she was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, rise and shine, baby girl” Luna extended her arms to her mom and Penelope gladly took her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning babe” Luke kissed her and sat beside them “You’re up early” He stated while he looked out the window to witness the gray clouds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I couldn't sleep, did Lu cry?” Penelope asked, alarmed she had failed to notice it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, I woke up and saw her through the baby monitor she was awake, you know she doesn’t cry, she just sits there on her crib waiting for us to come and get her” They both chuckled, Luna was a very calm baby during the mornings, she’d cry for other reasons though, like not being able to crawl fast enough so she could keep up with Roxy, she’d cry whenever Sergio didn’t allow her to pet him, until he gave up and let the baby pet him until she got distracted and wanted to do another activity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope noticed Luna watching carefully outside the window, almost in awe of the rain “It’s raining, my sweet girl” Luna looked at her mom with wide eyes and then pointed her small finger to the window “Yes, outside, we probably won’t be able to go and play in the garden but you can crawl all you want inside” Luna leaned on her mom’s chest and started to play with the buttons on Penelope’s pajama top.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy first Mother’s day, babe, we love you” Luke offered a small bag and Penelope took it “We won’t know what we’d do without you, right, Luna?” Luke took her in his arms so Penelope could open her presents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She noticed a small box, she took it and opened it to find a necklace that had a small pearl, Luna’s birthstone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope smiled widely at the gesture “Thank you, loves of my life, this is gorgeous”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I came up with the idea all by myself” Luke stated proudly while bouncing Luna on his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love it, it truly is beautiful” Luna tried to reach for the necklace “Even Lu loves it” The eleven month old baby showed a toothy grin to her mom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s something else there” Luke seemed excited for her to see what else they had gotten her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope took out a picture frame that had a watercolor portrait of her and Luna when she was just a few days old, Luke had taken that picture and he loved it, the looks on both Penelope and Luna were of pure love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God, babe, this is…” Her voice broke “Thank you, thank you so much” She stared at the portrait and felt the tears come up, five years ago she wouldn’t have imagined she’d be married to an amazing man and she’d be a mom to a wonderful baby girl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ma-ma-ma-ma” Luke and Penelope snapped their heads at Luna, who was reaching her arms towards her mom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that beats all of my presents I guess” He joked as Penelope reached to hold her daughter again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope’s smile grew wider “I’d say it’s a solid tie” She kissed Luna’s cheek and Luke wrapped her arm around his wife, he knew this day was tough for her, and he could only imagine how she felt but he knew Luna could be only one to make the day a little bit better for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we wanted to surprise you with breakfast on bed but since you woke up super early, this will be breakfast by the window, let me get to it” Luke kissed both of her foreheads and went to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope felt thankful and although a part of her heart would always miss her mom and would feel sad that she only got eighteen years with her, she’d make sure to tell Luna everything about her grandma and would also follow her own mom’s example when it came to raising this beautiful sweet girl.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>